Pokemon Samurai Awesome
by MerrittTheFerret
Summary: The story of Ash and company, who are now grown up and starting their own gym in Pallet Town, when someone puts a bounty on their heads and causes mayhem to ensue. This is not a crossover in the general sense, but has crossover characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's been eight years since Ash Ketchum became a Pokemon Master. Now he's working on opening his own gym in Pallet Town, with his fiance Misty and his best friend, Brock. Everything is right with the world, but one day Ash receives a disturbing phone-call...

"Ash, sweetie? There's a Mister Wonton Sugoi on the vidfone for you." Said Misty, who was helping the movers with the laying down of the battle-ring. Then she heard the sound of the toilet flushing and out came Ash, scratching his chin-tee beard, he'd grown one a few years ago because the guy at the agency said he needed to have a slightly more intimidating look, and a big puffy patch of hair on your chin would do that. He'd also ditched the forwards baseball cap look for the much more awesome backwards baseball cap look. "What, Misty?" He asked, putting down his copy of 'Asian Trains.' Without any sort of further acknowledgment, Ash walked to the vidfone.

"Yeah, this is Ketchum." He said.

"Mister Ketchum," said a deep voice, connected only to a scary silhouette of a hooded figure,

"I'm sorry we have to speak under these circumstances, but I think you should know, there's a bounty on your head, at five-hundred million gold.

A long, uncomfortable pause, then Ash finally soaked it in, that hot/cold feeling happening in his stomach. "Who is this?" Ash asked, quietly. "A friend," replied the silhouette, "I don't think it's safe for you and your loved ones to be in Pallet Town right now. There are several bounty hunters after you as we speak." Ash's throat grew tight, "But, why?"

"I can't give you the exact details right now, but the head of Team Rocket, a man you know very well, Giovanni, has put the hit out on you." Said the silhouette. Ash, growing angry, began to raise his voice. "Now listen, damn you, why would Team Rocket want to put a hit on me? I... oh my God."

Then the realization swept over Ash, and he understood it all, right then and there. "This has something to do with those two idiots who followed me for like, five years, doesn't it?" Asked Ash, coldly.

"Yes, apparently they sued Giovanni for hundreds of millions of gold in damages and won, and Giovanni has used his Yakuza ties to take out the only person who can now be held legally responsible."

Thinking back on it, he'd caused those two morons a lot of damage, yet somehow they always seemed to have funding for new equipment, every Saturday morning, Jesse and James and Meowth would show up with some new submarine or robot or hot air balloon that Ash and company would always destroy quickly, sending the three blasting off again. All the money spent on those new machines and tricks and traps must have caused Team Rocket to go bankrupt, and then, on top of that, Jesse and James must have sustained so many injuries that they could build up a significant legal case against Giovanni.

It all made sense now, all of it. "I understand," said Ash, "But what should I do?" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Don't answer that." Said the silhouette, "You have to find a way out of there, I, can say no more." Then the vidfone went dead and Ash was alone.

Enough of this crap, thought Ash. If they want to deal with me, they're going to have to do it to my face, with that, he manned up and walked to the front door and opened it. A man in a cheap, blue suit stood there, smoking a cigarette, he had puffy green hair. "Who are you?" Asked Ash.

"My name's Spike Spiegel, and I'm going to kick your ass."


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Ash saw was a fist rushing for his face. He ducked quickly and rolled out of the way. "Why are you doing this?!" Screamed Ash, who was getting up. "Because," said Spike, "There's a five-hundred million gold reward for you. I need that money for food, and stuff." With that Spike pulled a large pistol from his coat pocket, much to Ash's terror. "The bounty is to bring you in alive, so I'm just gonna put two in your legs." Spike cocked the gun.

Then, out of nowhere, Misty came up behind Spike and slammed him in the back of the head with a frying pan! Dropping like a ton of bricks, Spike's pistol fell to the floor. Misty grabbed it and opened the chamber to see how many bullets were in it, then she sniffed it. "Commie trash, it's been fired very recently." She said, helping Ash up. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Giovanni put a hit on my head. Five-hundred million gold," Ash was brushing himself off. "We better get out of here before this guy wakes up." He said, then noticed Spike was coming to, "What the hell...?" Muttered the bounty hunter, but before he could see exactly what was going on, Misty kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. "We need to get out of here, the man on the phone said there would be more bounty hunters coming soon." Misty nodded. "Alright, let's go." She said, grabbing a set of keys.

Within fifteen minutes they were pedaling down through a path in Viridian Forest on bicycles. "What's wrong with taking super-car, again?" Asked Ash. "They'll be expecting that!" Exclaimed Misty. "Raichu!" Said a distant voice, looking behind him, Ash saw Raichu, his faithful friend, following them. About two years ago, Pikachu had gotten into a box full of Thunder Stones and accidentally evolved himself into Raichu, which, surprisingly to Ash, quadrupled his strength, leading him to wonder why he hadn't done it before. "Rai!" Ash reached out, still pedaling, and grabbed Raichu, who clung to his back. "Come on Raichu, we're gonna need you." Said Ash, who was growing increasingly nervous with each passing moment, knowing that a bounty hunter could be right around the corner.

And just as he'd thought, one stepped out onto the path ahead of them, a Samurai. Misty and Ash came to a screeching halt, Raichu lept off of Ash and landed on the dirt, growling. "Oh great, who are you?" Asked Misty, angrily. The Samurai bowed slightly and spoke softly, reaching for his katana. "My name is Sanjuro Tsubaki, I am a ronin who has been hired to capture you. I wish you no harm, I ask that you please come with me to Giovanni." The samurai spoke sincerely, but there was a hint of malice in his voice. "What if we refuse?" Misty asked, to which the ronin drew his katana. "I am afraid I will have to hurt you, then."

He said.

"Raichu! Go get him!" Ash screamed, to which Raichu jumped up and started a Thunderbolt. Sanjuro got into a battle stance and put his sword out, but then, lightening reigned down from Raichu's attack and electrified the ronin. He fell over, dead, charred to a burnt crisp, which collapsed into a pile of ashes. "Raichu! Good job." Then the Final Fantasy battle victory music played from the heavens and the trio was off to Viridian City.


End file.
